The dual mode mobile phone supports two kinds of networks simultaneously, and there are the following situations when the user answers the incoming call, the dual mode mobile phone of the Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system and the Global System of Mobile Communications) GSM) system is taken as an example:
in a first situation: when there is a GSM incoming call on a CDMA card, or a CDMA incoming call on a GSM card, the user hopes to select a homogeneous network to answer because the conversation expense between the homogeneous networks is generally lower than the expense between heterogeneous networks;
in a second situation: there is an incoming call on the CDMA card, but the CDMA network signal of the current environment is relatively poor; or there is an incoming call on the GSM card, but the GSM network signal of the current environment is relatively poor, then the user hopes to select the network with a better network signal to answer.